The Kitsune with the Devil's Blood
by Kento-hish17
Summary: After the sealing, Naruto's hair had turned silver and his eyes red, but everyone just thought it was because of the Kyuubi, but they were all wrong. When Naruto is 5 years old, he awakes inside his mind where he meets 6 people: Dante, Vergil, Nero, Sparda, Kyuubi (named Benihime) and Minato, who all say they will train him in Devil Arms, youkai, and ninjutsu and senjutsu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm stretching myself thin with so many stories, but I just personally want to get these started so I have a base and don't forget them 'cause I didn't even start them. So, here's my NarutoxDevil May Cry crossover; hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry.

"Hey"- human speech

'_Hey'_- human thought

"**Hey"**- jutsu/demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- demon thought

Let's begin.

Today was a dark day. In Konohagakure no Sato, they were attacked by a demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Their retaliation did nothing to hold back the beast; they only prolonged what could have been the inevitable. But they were saved by their Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. He fought valiantly, and sealed the demon within his own son, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Curiously, the boy's blonde hair and cerulean eyes turned white-silver and red, respectively. The newly reinstated Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, merely shrugged this off, thinking it was a side effect of the sealing. He ruled that no one speak of the boy's heritage or fate to anyone that didn't know, in hopes the boy would live a normal life.

He never would realize how wrong he was, until it would be too late.

**(Five years later)**

Naruto was running down the street, once again being chased by a mob of civilians and even some shinobi joined in. This was the worse birthday ever.

"What did I do?! I'm just a kid!" He yelled back at them, not daring to slow at all.

"Liar! You killed everyone we loved!"

"You killed the Yondaime!"

"You're a demon!"

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

They yelled back as they chased him. He could only try to wonder why they said these things, while he turned into an alley, in hopes of losing them, only to find it was a dead-end. _'How aptly named.' _He thought to himself grimly, turning around to find the mob blocking the only exit. Closing his eyes and standing still, he awaited the ensuing beating that followed this situation every year.

The mob fell upon him, and beat him with their fists and any blunt weapons they could find, as well as cut him with pocketknives, broken bottles, and kunai in the cases of the shinobi.

Once he suffered a blow to the head, he was rendered unconscious, letting his prone form continue to be beat by the hateful mob.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto awoke within what seemed to be a sewer. "Ugh, they threw me in the sewer again?" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead as he stood. He had been here too many times to be surprised, but the other times he only stayed for a few seconds, hearing a bunch of voices calling to him. After about 20 seconds of thinking about it, he realized he seemed to be staying here, so he decided to wander around, maybe to find an exit or something to do down here.

Subconsciously, he seemed to be following the vague whispers down the hall, their voices tickling the edge of his range of hearing, egging him on. He soon found himself in front of giant bars of some sort of cage, the top unseen as it grew into the darkness above. He looked around in confusion. "Hello? Anyone here?" He asked to seemingly no one.

"Hello, Naruto." Six voices answered, surprising the boy as he jumped and spun around to face the voices.

The first man he saw was a tall man who seemed relaxed about everything, his hair white like Naruto's. He wore a long red trench coat that reached just below the knees over a red leather zip-up shirt with three golden buckles keeping the coat around the shirt, its sleeves showing under the rolled up red sleeves as he wore gloves missing the index fingers and thumbs. He wore red jeans with black chaps that led to zip-up red boots with gold tribal symbols down them and black boots. On his back was a huge sword with a skull and stylized ribcage around the base of the blade that just seemed to stick to his back, no harness visible.

"'Sup, kid?" The man greeted with an upwards jerk of his head.

The second man had the same color hair, but it was swept back, as if to look dignified, and his icy blue eyes stared into Naruto's. He wore what seemed to be a copy of the first man's trench coat, but in blue with gold designs around the collar, his undershirt looking like some sort of segmented armor with the ridges pointing downwards. He wore brown fingerless gloves, his left hand hold an o-katana in its sheath, his dark blue jeans tucked into his equally brown boots, the coattails of his coat showing an orange interior.

"Hello." The man greeted simply.

The third man wore a black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up, the cups of the undershirt showing their dark red color, his shirt looking extremely odd, being zip-up and looking like it was made of parallel pieces of ribbon, his dark blue jeans with odd holsters strapped to his hips and brown boots. The main draw, however, was the man's right arm; it looked to be made of some red armor with a vein of blue light cracking down from the elbow and under his arms to his palm, the main source of the blue light branching out to make the tips of the fingers blue and clawed.

"Hey." The man greeted with a wave of his demonic arm.

Naruto nervously waved back, staring at the arm, finding it extremely awesome.

The man next to this devil-armed wielding person was a tall man, with hair slicked back like the second man before him. He wore a monocle over his left eye and a purple trench coat with a red and black shirt with the colors in odd, slightly demonic designs, with the same designs around his collar and at the ends of his sleeves, the chest of the shirt frilled out with a red gem in the center. He wore purple pants with black dress shoes and held a demon sword in front of him like a cane, its hilt a pair of bat wings pointing upwards, the handle looking twisted and leading to a trio of small skulls, his gloved hands resting upon it and his gaze boring into Naruto.

"**Hello, young Uzumaki.**" The man greeted, his voice surprisingly deep and somewhat echoing, surprising Naruto on how this mysterious man knew his name.

Next to him was the only female of the group, and she was exceedingly beautiful. Her fiery red hair cascading down her back and framing her heart-shaped face, herred slitted eyes looking at him with something like happiness and… love? She wore a serene smile as her caramel skin shined with the invisible light the shone on the group of people, showing her hourglass figure held in a red kimono with black trim, her hands resting together just under her stomach, a pose of a noble, if slightly shy, woman. Finally, she had nine fox tails swaying behind her and a pair of fox ears on her head.

"**Hi, Naruto-kun!**" She greeted rather zealously, eliciting a sweat drop from the silver-haired boy and a wave of the hand in greeting.

The last person shocked him to the core. It was basically an older version of him, blonde spiky hair, only slightly longer with two bangs framing the face, the same cerulean eyes he was born with, only for them to change with the sealing. He wore a jounin outfit under a white trench coat with orange flames licking at the bottom, the kanji for 'Yellow Flash' on his back.

"Y-Yondaime…" Naruto whispered, but the man heard him.

Before anyone could say anything, the man was already in front of Naruto, grabbing him in a hug as tears fell from his eyes. "My son…"

Naruto was shocked out of his mind; the Yondaime that died 12 years ago was here, hugging him, crying, and calling him his son. Were he to remember how he was born, with the same hair and eyes, he would have realized he was the spitting image of the Yondaime, minus the whisker marks. Alas, due to the sealing, any similarities were destroyed with the ritual, his hair silver and his eyes red. He was completely confused at the events transpiring. "Who are all of you? Where am I? Why is the Yondaime calling me his son?" He asked, oblivious to the tears that were falling from his own eyes.

The first to answer was said Hokage as he pulled back from his hug. "Why else? You, Uzumaki Naruto, are my son. You are Uzumaki _Namikaze _Naruto." He said, shocking Naruto.

"I'm the son of the Yondaime…" Naruto whispered to himself.

"And our descendants." The first three men said in unison.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

Instead of either one of them, the man in purple answered. "**You are the descendant of me, Sparda, and by proxy, them. As such, you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze **_**Sparda**_**.**" The man answered.

"Quite a mouthful." The man in red chuckled.

"Seeing as how in a marriage, the son keeps the fathers surname, how about Namikaze Sparda Naruto?" Minato asked, smiling at Naruto's shocked face.

Naruto just stood there but his eyes slowly rolled back into his head.

"**Wait, someone catch him before he-!**" The woman yelled until she was interrupted by a thud. "**Nevermind…**" She sighed.

Everyone, even Sparda, chuckled at the boy's reaction. It would be a handful to find out you were the son of the strongest shinobi in all the Elemental Nations, as well as the descendant of some strangers who seemed to exude power.

"I suggest we take advantage of this opportunity and administer the changes while he is unconscious." The man in blue queried.

"Wait." The man with the demonic arm interjected, raising said arm as if he were in school. "How is he unconscious in his own mind?" He asked.

No one seemed to answer.

"Well… this is awkward…" The man in red finally said. "Let's just do it before he wakes up." The men in blue, purple, and wielder of the demonic arm just nodded and aimed their rights hands at the unconscious boy and beams of their power shot out, hitting the boy who thrashed as if he were in pain as his body absorbed the power. His body seemed to grow as he did so, while he stayed unconscious.

His body and muscles grew to accommodate the power he would one day hold, as his clothes changed as well. His horrid bright orange jumpsuit darkened until it was black and lengthened to a trench coat like the men before him, the interior red as its collar was folded down and the sleeves were rolled up as his arms seemed to pulse with a heartbeat as the power from the man with a demonic arm formed an overshadow of the arms over his own, but it quickly disappeared. He wore a muscle shirt underneath, the dark bronze buckles crossing it to hold his coat together. He wore black jeans with chaps like the man in red wore, leading down to dark grey 'boots' with tribal kanji down the sides and he wore black boots. Overall, he looked pretty badass. The strangest thing was he now held all four swords the men that imbued him with power had, the blades of the man in red and man with the demonic arm making an X on his back as he held the sword in his left hand like the man in blue, by the sheath, and held the demonic sword of the man in purple.

"…You'd think he'd wake up with all that happening." Minato mumbled, seeing his son still unconscious.

"**I know how to wake him up**." The woman said, smirking, as she sauntered over to the unconscious boy and sat on his stomach lightly, leaning down and captured his lips in hers, invading his open mouth with her tongue. The boy immediately woke up, eliciting sweat drops from everyone, including the Dark Knight, as the boy seemed to struggle, only to give up and fall into the kiss, dropping his swords and wrapping his powerful arms around the woman's waist. Said woman's tails wagged in the ear excitedly as she purred into the kiss and pulled back, a heavy blush on her face and that of Naruto's. "**How's that for a wakeup call?**" She asked, smirking at the boy underneath her.

"I could get used to that." He answered, smirking back, realizing she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as the flood of power from the four demonic men gave him the knowledge he needed. He was indeed the son of the Yondaime, and the descendant of the men, Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Sparda. He also understood that during the sealing process, his father was sealed inside him as well. "Nice to meet you, Benihime-chan." Naruto greeted with his foxy grin, smirking as her blush darkened just a bit.

They both stood up, Naruto realizing he was a few inches taller, especially for a five-year old. Naruto then realized something. "Wait, I'm five! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to everyone?!" He yelled in exasperation, realizing this would only add kindle to the fire that was the village's hatred of him.

"Go to Sarutobi and explain that you know who your father is, who you hold inside you and that you are the descendant of Sparda and met him and his other descendants and they imbued you with their power, rapidly aging your body to that of a fifteen year old." Minato answered, receiving a nod from his son. "Then, leave the village." He finished.

"What?!" Naruto exploded. "I can't leave Konoha! This is my home! All my frie-" He started, only to stop as he realized a sad truth; he had no friends here. Only Jii-san and the nice Ichiraku family. "Okay… But let me say my goodbyes." Naruto pleaded, receiving a sad nod from Minato.

"But first, when you leave, I'll be teaching you shinobi and sage arts that I learned from Jiraiya-sensei." Minato offered, smiling at a chance to spend time with his son, if only it were in his mind.

"And we'll be teaching you how to use our swords and any Devil Arms you'll come across." Dante offered.

"Devil Arms?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow.

"We'll explain later." Vergil replied, receiving a nod.

"**Looking forward to seeing you again, Naruto-kuuuun.**" Benihime cooed, smirking at Naruto's reddening face.

"B-bye, Benihime-chan. Bye Oji-Sparda!" Naruto waved goodbye as he faded away, missing everyone he met, excluding Sparda, bursting out in laughter.

Naruto awoke in his bed, finding he was in his new body and clothes and flipped off his bed with unknown dexterity. "Oh yeah, I could get used to this." Naruto chuckled as he ran out his apartment, looking back at it for the last time, and heading towards the Hokage Tower.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"Oh my student, you truly are a genius..." Sarutobi muttered as he was reading a certain little orange book with a blush.

He was startled when a black blur shot through his window, finding that a somewhat familiar figure busting through his window with a disturbingly similar way that reminded him of Maito Gai. He quickly hid the small book away and watched as the black-clad teenager landed, sitting, in one of the chairs, kicking his leg up on his desk. Realizing who this might be, Hiruzen merely sighed as a tic mark formed on his head. "Naruto-kun, get your feet off my desk! Now why did you burst through my window? I just fixed that from the last time you jumped in." The Hokage complained.

"Good to see you too, Jii-san. Look, I'm not gonna mince words with you; I know who my father is, I know I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, and due to circumstances that led to me aquiring the knowledge, this form you see me in is my current form" Naruto said, seeing the Hokage pale so many shades of white.

"Wh-what? Y-you know?!" He almost yelled, quickly forming handsigns as the room glowed blue, signifying a privacy technique. "How." He said, it wasn't a question.

Naruto merely sighed and explained what he went through, seeing Sarutobi wince when he started with the mob attacking him. He smiled slightly when the Hokage vowed he would execute the people who did this, but he waved him off, saying they'll get what they deserve soon enough. After he finished his story, he just sat back as he watched the Hokage smoke his pipe, digesting what he was told, until he suddenly chuckled, muttering something about 'Minato, you crazy bastard.' "Okay, Naruto-kun, from what you tell me, Minato-kun is incredibly disappointed with the people he saved. I would be also, but you cannot change the past. I will allow you to leave Konoha tonight, but first let me give you your inheritance." Hiruzen offered, standing up from his seat and going over to the portrait of Minato and sliding it over, forming hand signs as the patch of wall that was under the picture glowed, then disappeared, showing a hole in the wall that held three scrolls. He took them out and resealed the hole and gave them to Naruto.

"These scrolls having your father's techniques, your mother's letter to you, and your entire inheritance from the Namikaze-Uzumaki account. Good luck out there, Naruto-kun. I know you'll make this old man proud." Sarutobi said his goodbyes as he hugged the boy, surely for the last time in a long while, or ever, as some tears fell from his aged eyes.

Naruto hugged back, his own tears spilling out. "You were always like a grandfather to me, old man. I won't forget you; I'll make you proud." Naruto choked out and stepped back as he said his farewells and left the tower, heading to Ichiraku Ramen for his final goodbyes to the only nice people in the entire village. "Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, you here?" He asked as he raised one of the ribbons at the entrance.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me old man?!" Teuchi yelled as he waved his ladle around until he got a good look at Naruto. "Naruto, is that you?!" He yelled in surprise as he looked the boy over.

"Naruto-kun's here?" A voice called out from the kitchen as Ayame walked to stand beside her father and got a good look at the new Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" she questioned, her eyes wide and her face red at the new handsome Naruto.

"Hi guys. Just wanted to come by and tell you I'll be gone for a while. But I have something for you." Naruto said as he reached into the scroll that held his inheritance and slapped his chakra-laden hand on a seal, making a rolled up paper appear. He took the document and gave it to Teuchi. He had made a surprise for the Ichiraku family.

Teuchi, confused, took the document and rolled it open, reading it. Once he was finished, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Ayame took the paper from his paralyzed hands and read it, her expression slowly matching his.

"I won't need this, so I'm giving you guys the estate I inherited; the Namikaze compound." He offered, smiling at their shocked faces.

Ayame was the first to snap out of their stupor. "Naruto-kun, we can't accept this; you deserve a better home than your apartment, please take it back." She said as she tried to return the deed, but in vain.

"I'll be gone for a few years, so I won't need such a big house going to waste; you guys deserve it. You were like the family I wish I had." Naruto offered, capturing Ayame in a hug as some more tears fell from Naruto and Ayame soon followed, realizing this was indeed goodbye for a long time and she would miss the boy she saw as a little brother.

When she finally left his embrace, Naruto hugged Teuchi, the old man snapping out of his stupor at Naruto's explanation. "Make us proud, kid. I know you will, but just don't forget. We'll miss you here..." Teuchi said as some tears fell from his own squinted eyes.

"I love you guys and I'll never forget you. Goodbye... for a long time..." Naruto waved as he left, tears still falling from his eyes as he made his way to the unguarded gate; the guards must be cycling now, so no one is here. He ran through the gate, taking one last look at Konoha, and started his journey.

_'I'm sorry you had to do that, Naruto-kun, but better to leave them sad but knowing instead of oblivious and worrying.' _Minato chimed in his head.

_'I understand, tou-san. So what do we do first?' _He asked the group inside his mind.

_'__**Give me control for a second.**__' _Sparda asked. Nodding, Naruto relinquished control to the demon. He raised his hand to the air, as power collected in his palm, and he felt Dante chip in to the power he was forming, as saw as the light shot into the sky and separated into many branches, as they shot across the Elemental Nations. He felt control return to him.

_'What the heck was that?' _He asked to the pair that seemed to have shared control over him for those few seconds.

_'__**We have unsealed our Devil Arms and cast them across the land for you to find; we would not simply **_**give **_**you them, you must work for them.**__' _Sparda answered.

_'I never expected you to. Nothing worth doing is easy. Thank you for doing that in advanced.' _Naruto replied, Sparda's high respect for the boy that suffered through all that hate with a smile growing ever more.

_'I did the same thing; I collected a few Arms in my time.' _Dante answered his part.

_'__**And I'll be teaching you how to use my youkai.**__' _Benihime interjected.

_'And I'll help you use the Devil Bringers and Red Queen.' _Nero said.

_'And I, Rebellion.' 'And I, Yamato.' '__**And I, the Force Edge.**__' _Dante, Nero, and Sparda added, respectively.

_'Thanks everyone.' _Naruto replied, smiling to himself.

Naruto would be the first to show the shinobi world the power of a devil, and they wouldn't see it coming.

End Ch. 1

And done! So, what do you think? I like to think I did pretty good, but I got the feeling I half-assed some parts. Tell me what you think on those parts. I got one more crossover (maybe more, if i decide to do more challenges) then we can start continuing my stories.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon Speech

_**'Hey'**_ Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto had left his home of Konohagakure no Sato, as per the request of his tenants. Upon being attacked by another mob of hateful civilians, he found he held not only the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which he found out was a female named Benihime, but his apparent ancestors, Dante and Vergil, twin devil hunters, Nero, a man with a devil arm, Sparda, the demon that fought the leader of all their kind to save the humans, and his own father, the Yondaime Namikaze Minato.

He said his goodbyes to the only people that would notice he'd be gone, and now he was on his journey.

He was fucking bored.

"Rule number 7: WHERE DO I FUCKING GO?!" Naruto yelled, making his tenants sweat drop.

_'Head to Wave Country.' _Dante advised.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a map he bought at the last second before he left, looking for a route to Wave, finding he would need to take a boat. He made his way to the harbor.

_'I get the feeling you'll get quite a few Devil Arms from there. I sense Cerberus is there, as well as a potential new Devil Arm courtesy of old man Sparda.' _He explained, ignoring the vein popping up on said demon's forehead.

Naruto chuckled. "Awesome. Wave it is." he agreed, sneaking onto the boat since he was broke.

**(Five hours later)**

Naruto was sort of cross because the boat ride was _so long_. Wave wasn't even that far; what the hell?!

Ignoring his potential rant, Naruto got off the boat and made his way into town, only to grimace when he found it was horribly destitute. "What happened here?" Naruto whispered, but a worker nearby heard him.

"Gato happened. He came in here five years ago and drained our economy, and our will. His men patrol the streets everyday, kidnapping our women for his prostitution ring and killing any who refuse. This is whats left..." He answered Naruto, moving on his way.

Naruto was seething at every word the man said. Drained their economy? Prostitution ring? Killing? He vowed he would find this Gato and murder the fuck, only to be shot down by his father and vulpin tenant.

_'You're in no condition to face off against Gato, sochi. I'm sure this bastard hired some shinobi for protection, expecting someone to slip through and hire a team from some village to help him against Gato. We need to start your training in the shinobi arts. First, we'll start on tree walking." _Minato ranted to Naruto.

Sighing and resigning himself to his fate and trudged off to some private clearing to start his training.

**(Two weeks later)**

Naruto had finished his daily training, having mastered tree walking two days after he started, moving on to water walking, which proved to be twice as hard.

He began training with _everyone_, the devil-men in using their swords, Benihime-chan in her youkai and some demon arts, and some ninjutsu from his father.

Within two days he learned the three Academy jutsu, though he traded the Bunshin for **Kage Bunshin**, the chakra needed helping him use it. His training skyrocketed once he did, finding any of his clones sent him their memories and chakra control, letting him train a month within a few days. He found he had a strong fuuton affinity, and trained as such in quite a few techniques. He had learned **Daitoppa**, **Renkudan**, **Reppushou**, and the **Kaze no Yaiba**. He was currently working on being able to accomplish them without seals, with slow success.

For his kenjutsu, he had mastered the primary levels of all four swords, moving on to the intermediate levels, finding they were _much _harder, but he perservered.

In terms of his youkai training, he managed to master what he called 'half a tail.' While the demonic chakra didn't manifest the shroud of one tail Benihime told him of, he managed to achieve a state of extreme adrenaline, the youkai demonizing his features and overall power. He didn't begin his training in demon arts, though.

He also managed to unlock his Devil Arms from Nero, training in their range and strength.

Over the course of his training, he managed to thwart any of Gato's cronies from doing anything, beating them down and sending them back with their tails between their legs.

He was training with Red Queen and Yamato when his senses suddenly screamed at him, and he dodged a flurry of needles that would have pierced his body. Turning around to face his attackers, he found he was faced with a shirtless man with his large zanbatou strapped to his chest, cow camo arm warmers, vertically striped shinobi pants and sandals, his slashes Kiri hitae-ate off to the side of his mop of spiky black hair, half his face hidden under bandages. NExt to the towering man was a teenager, possibly no older than Naruto appeared to be. A dark blue turtleneck and dark green shinobi pants, sandals, and a hunter-nin mask, brandishing senbon between her fingers as she readied to send another wave of the metal.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"That's not important kid, what _is _important is that Gato wants you dead and he's paying big bucks for it. Haku, make yourself useful and kill him." He ordered the masked girl next to him, finding the kid wasn't worth his time so he passed it off to his tool.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku answered tonelessly, but Naruto could sense an underlying tone of anger at being ordered around. While she was used to Zabuza's rather curt orders, his manner of wording and behavior as of late was losing her faith in him as her saviour.

Zabuza disappeared in a water shunshin, leaving his minion to destroy the gaki Gato was so insistent on erasing.

"Why do you serve him?" Naruto asked once the Demon of the Mist was gone.

"He saved my life." Haku answered simply.

"How long have you served him?" Naruto asked, not wanting to fight her. He could sense she didn't want to kill him.

"15 years." she answered again.

"Seems like your repaid the debt to me." Naruto commented.

"Perhaps. But it is not enough." She said with finality, beginning their fight with another wave of senbon. Following up, she began a string of hand seals. **"Sensatsu Suisho!" **She yelled, condensing the surrounding water in the moist air and creating, just as the name implies, exactly 1,000 water needles, and sends them flying with her barrage of metal sendon.

"...Shit." Naruto said and performed a shunshin, appearing behind Haku and swining Red Queen, only to be blocked by Haku using the senbon like claws. "You're very proficient in senbon." Naruto complimented with a blank face as he held their clash.

"Thank you. You seem proficient in kenjutsu." She complimented back.

"You're pretty cute." Naruto suddenly said, smirking at her flustered face as he stepped back, performing his own handseals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **He yelled, thrusting his hands forward, sending his crashing wave of wind towards the surprised girl, only for her to dodge it with pure speed. _'Fast.' _Naruto mentally complimented.

**"Makyo Hyosho!" **He heard Haku yelled and watched in morbid facination as a dome of ice mirrors formed around, Haku's image showing up in every single one. **"Now for me to finish you off, descendant of Sparda." **Haku commented, speaking in a voice not her own as the slits to her mask glowed with an ominous blue light. Suddenly, all except the horizontal mirror at the top, all the images of Haku changed to the grinning image of a three headed demonic hellhound bound to some large gate in ice. Looking pass the mirrors, Naruto found the world beyond them was gone in a black and purple haze; he appeared to be somewhere else.

All the mirror that held the image of the demon dog shattered, converging on an area a couple dozen feet from Naruto, slowly forming the demon he saw, the mirror containing Haku moving into obscurity in the darkness.

"What have you done with her, demon?!" Naruto demanded of him.

**"You call me demon when you hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune?! I sensed the blood of that damnable devil hunter in you and I want my vengence for him defeating me and sealing me away. Fight me, spawn of Dante!" **Cerberus demanded of Naruto, launching a blizzard from his center mouth, causing Naruto to dodge it, else he become a human ice cube.

Naruto charged at him and swung Red Queen, only for his blade to buffer off the ice encasing the forepaw of Cerberus, jumping back quickly to avoid the retaliating jaws.

Thinking quickly, Naruto transformed his right arm into his demonic arm and threw Yamato straight at Cerberus' left forelimb, stabbing it in the ice, but it could reach the flesh if it were deeper. Moving quickly, he charged for his destination, brandishing his demonic arm and swung, the powerful fist slamming into the butt of Yamato's hilt, slamming it through the ice shield, shattering it and stabbing clean through the limb, rendering it useless from whatever it could accomplish once free. Cerberus howled in pain, letting Naruto use his blade as a foothold, launching off of it and over the left head, rearing his demonic fist back, the ethereal copy floating behind it as he shot his fist down, the giant echo following suit, slamming down on the top of the dogs head, knocking out one head of Cerberus. Wanting to make sure, Naruto brandished Force Edge and stabbing into its skull, the **Summoned Swords **he managed to master appearing and skewering the head, keeping it down, causing the remaing heads to howl in pain.

He jumped down, retrieving Yamato from its fleshy sheath, causing blue blood to leak from the wound, only for it to freeze over.

**"You half blood filth! You dare strike me?! Hold still so I can devour you!" **Cerberus threatened Naruto, enraged at the loss of his left head.

"Yeah... No." Naruto deadpanned. He snapped his fingers, Force Edge appearing in his grasp.

He repeated the process, changing it up by just landing on the right head, brandishing duel Devil Arms, using the ethereal copies to grab hold of the demonic hellhound's head and twist, snapping its neck. With a raise of his hand, another group of **Summoned Swords **appeared, skewering the demon head with a point of his hand.

Retrieving Yamato, he stood before the now lone-headed Cerberus, smirking triumphantly. The demon breathed heavily, suffeirng so much pain. **"I give, spawn of Dante, I give. No more. I relinquish my power. Step forward to receive my Devil Arm." **Cerberus offered, hanging his remaining head as he passed out.

Naruto nodded and sheathed all his swords, stepping toward the defeated demon, holding out his hand. He was unprepared when Cerberus suddenly snapped forward, capturing him in its jaws and proceeded to devour him.

Naruto fought his way through, punching the tounge he seemed to grab a hold of as if he could kill it. Suddenly realizing 'Hey! I have fucking swords! The fuck am I doing?' he grabbed Yamato and Force Edge, activating both their versions of **Summoner Swords **and thrust outward, causing the ghostly weapons to fly out, stabbing their way out of Cerberus' head, causing him to howl in pain. Concentrating, Naruto made the ethereal blades fly around Cerberus like a swarm of gnats, repeatedly stabbing through his head until his entire head with frozen with closed wounds.

Bursting out of the frozen jaws, breaking his large teeth, Naruto broke free of his toothy prison. Turning around to face the dishonorable demon, Naruto brandished his right Devil Arm and swung his fist, the ethereal copy rocketing forward, caving in Cerberus' remaining head, finishing him.

Naruto relaxed as he watched Cerberus be engulfed in a bright light, flying towards him. Having his arms up to shielf him from perhaps a last ditch attack, Naruto found his hands grasping something. Opening his eyes, he found he was hold a tri-end nunchaku with the three extensions connected with a ring, clumps of ice forming the ends of each rod. "Whoa..." Naruto said. He suddenly broke out in swinging the weapon with masterful grace, taking care not to hit himself, which was much harder than a usual novice with a normal nunchaku, seeing as it had an extra extension and finished with holding each point in both his hands and pinned between his left elbow and ribs. He watched as the weapon was engulfed in a white light and disappeared in his right arm, creating the kanji for 'Cerberus' in icy blue at his wrist. Looking up from his new tattoo, he found the mirror holding Haku appeared before him, the girl falling out of it into his arms. The dark world around him faded into reality as he held an unconscious Haku bridal style. Going to his current home with the bridge builder that was the only hope of this small town, he brought Haku inside, explaining to the family of the bridge builder, his daughter and grandson, that she might not be an enemy.

Hearing a moan, Naruto turned to find Haku waking up from her sleep. "Wh-where am I?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes rather cutely, at least to Naruto.

"You're in my home." Naruto answered.

Haku suddenly blushed, not seeing him yet or recognizing his voice. "Zabuza-sama didn't get me drunk and try to get me laid again, did he?" She asked.

Naruto merely chuckled. "No, no, he sent you to kill me." Naruto said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "But something happened and I think I exorcised you of some ice demon and you passed out so I brought you here." Naruto further explained.

Haku's eyes snapped open, as she took in the visage of her saviour from the damnable demon that infected her mind ever since she activated her Kekkei Genkai on the fateful, horrible night. She suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and seizing his lips with her own in _extreme _gratitude. She even worked in a little tongue. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated profusely as she buried her head in his chest, forever thankful he rid her of the monster that haunted her nightmares and somewhat pushed her to stay with Zabuza, the demon wanting to see more slaughter, which she consented to through fear for her life.

"Uh... your welcome?" Naruto said, unsure of what the fuck just happened.

Haku stepped out of his embrace and sat on the couch, retelling her story of her happy childhood, until the day she activated her Hyoton bloodline, her father killing her mother that night and coming for her, only for her to active her bloodline again, killing her father and the crowd he rallied. Upon their deaths, she explained a demon invaded her mind and haunted her day in and day out, even after Zabuza found her and saved her from her damned life, only for Zabuza to make quite the negative saviour, bringing her up as his tool for murder as he ran from his failure of murdering the Mizukage. By the end of her story, Naruto embraced her in another hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Would you like to join me on my journey? Not as my tool; as my friend." Naruto amended, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

"I'd like that..." She whispered to him, Tsunami watching the scene with hearts in her eyes and the adorable moment, only to be pulled away by her father and son.

"I'm going to kill Zabuza and Gato." Naruto said.

"Let me help you. I have a score to settle with those bastards." Haku asked of him. He nodded.

They spent the next week training together, Naruto finding out he somehow attained Ice Release; he mused it must be from Cerberus. Thankful for Haku's defection, she made a valuable sensei in his Hyoton techniques.

By the end of the month, Naruto knew the four techniques Haku learned during her journey alongside Zabuza, Haku herself creating a few of her own techniques. He made great progress in his kenjutsu, and he learned a few more fuuton techniques and managed to unlock the threshhold to attain control over one tail of Beni-chan's chakra, now able to form the shroud.

Of course, when he attained such, Naruto had to explain to Haku about his past; the fact he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his life in Konoha, which she growled fiercely at, the night he became a hanyou, surprising her when he told her he was technically five years old, to which he jokingly called her a cradle-robber. He received a bump on the head for his teasing.

Together, they made a plan to storm Gato's warehouse and kill the bastard, return the money to Wave Country, kill Zabuza, and continue Naruto's journey, a new ally by his side.

Rather lazy and straightforward, but fuck convuluted plans! They almost never go according to plan!

**(The next day)**

Naruto and Haku hid in the foliage on the edge of Gato's property, information of such courtesy of the Yuki survivor.

"You handle the thugs while I find Zabuza?" Naruto offered.

Haku nodded. "Give him an extra hit for me, Naruto-kun." Haku told him, capturing his lips with hers. During their time together, both teenagers managed to tell each other their feelings, thankful the other felt as such for them, and they were essentially a couple, though Haku understood she would have to share Naruto since she heard of the Kyuubi, Benihime, 'calling dibs.'

Naruto kissed her back and they parted ways to begin their attack, Naruto stealthily making his way among the thugs to Zabuza's room.

Upon finding the room of the Demon of the Mist, Naruto decided against the stealthy approach of waiting for the ex Kiri ANBU and kicked his door in. "Momochi Zabuza, I come for your head!" Naruto yelled, pointing Yamato at where he thought the eyebrowless man would be, only to find an empty room. "Uh… Did I miss him?" He asked, sweat dropping.

"No." A gruff voice said. Turning around to face it, Naruto found the furious Zabuza already swinging his Kubikiribocho, the flat side slamming into Naruto's stomach, rocketing him through the entire building back outside, landing amongst the trees.

"…Ow." Naruto whispered as he felt Benihime's chakra healing the bruised organs in his stomach. He rolled to the side to dodged the incoming pair of feet intent on crushing his head.

"So, Haku _did _betray me." Zabuza commented. He hefted his zanbatou over his shoulder and eyed the man before him. He was surely a shinobi, being able to sneak pass the thugs and breaking into his room. The rather obnoxious call-out, however, left a lot to be desired. "For you." He added.

"Maybe. Point is, I'm gonna kill you, right here, right now." Naruto said, standing up and hefting Red Queen over his shoulder in his free hand. "I sense a Devil's presence within you, Demon of the Mist. You'll be my first personal Devil Arm instead of the relics of my ancestors." Naruto commented.

'_Relics?!' _Dante yelled in his head, causing Naruto to wince.

'_You know what I mean.' _Naruto attempted to placate him.

'_No, I don't think I do!' _Dante quipped back, sounding like a spoiled child. His argument was interrupted by a backhand to his face, courtesy of his brother.

"Behave yourself, brother. It's his first _original _Devil Arm, instead of the ones he will find from our journeys. Now be quiet and let us watch his first serious fight." Vergil admonished Dante.

'_Thank you, Vergil-oji-san.' _Naruto said to Vergil, cutting the mental link when he heard the more level headed of the Devil Hunter twins lose his shit about being called an old man, snickering to himself.

"What's so funny, gaki?!" Zabuza roared at Naruto.

"Oh nothing, just the voices in my head." Naruto answered, unnerving Zabuza.

'_Is this kid insane?' _He thought to himself. Shrugging it off, he charged at the white haired brat that called him out, swinging his zanbatou to decapitate Naruto.

Naruto blocked with both his swords, sliding back on his feet from the strength behind the swing. Tapping into the power of his demonic arms, he pushed back to large weapon, surprising Zabuza, and aimed to cut open his stomach, only for the Kiri nin to dispel into water. Naruto cursed as the mist rolled in. "So, that's how it is? Ok, I can play that game." Naruto commented, willing Yamato and Red Queen to disappear in flashes of light, forming their own tattoos of their kanji on Naruto's arms, and willed Cerberus to appear. Holding the tripartite nunchaku, he awaited the approach of his enemy. Sensing _multiples _of Zabuza, he tensed his muscles. Hearing the displacement of air from the multiple Kubikiribocho's, Naruto swung Cerberus. He blocked the first hit. He continued the show of mastery over the confusing weapon, swung it all around his body, intercepting each strike of the zanbatou. Willing Yamato to appear at his hip, he decided to retaliate. Continuing his all-around block, he willed Yamato to use the **Summoned Swords**, sending them flying, whittling down the enemies numbers. When he heard the grunt of ethereal sword meeting flesh and not water, he smirked, and whipped around, striking Zabuza in the left shoulder with Cerberus causing frostbite to immediately form on it, Zabuza biting back the yell of pain and kicked Naruto away, the white haired child blocking using the center ring of his odd weapon, having it expand and capture Zabuza's foot, ensnaring it in his grasp and putting all his strength to heft Zabuza and throw him into a nearby tree, hearing his grunt of pain.

"What the heck kind of weapon is that, gaki?!" Zabuza yelled at Naruto, getting back up.

"Nothing you need to worry your non-eyebrows about." Naruto quipped, smirking at the vein popping up on his opponents forehead. He inhaled sharply when he saw the air distort around Zabuza and a red haze form around him, creating the terrifying visage of a roaring demon. "Guess he _is _the Demon of the Mist." Naruto muttered to himself. He heard his enemy growl lowly. "And he's pissed." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Demon Art: Slashing Mist Cloud!" **Zabuza yelled, swinging Kubikiribocho towards Naruto. Naruto then felt the mist around him condense into hundreds of wind blades, cutting at his body as he grit his teeth through the pain. Willing the ring in Cerberus to expand, he slid the weapon around his arm up to his shoulder and summoned his demon arms, clapping them together, creating a shockwave of power, dispersing the mist around him, showing Zabuza his arms.

"Guess you're a demon like me." Zabuza commented, unknowingly striking a nerve inside Naruto.

"No. I'm a hanyou." Naruto corrected, disappearing in a burst of speed. Zabuza readied himself for an attack from anywhere. But he was surprised when his opponent appeared inside his guard, rearing his transformed fist back. Zabuza blocked with his zanbatou, but the demonically enhanced limb _broke through _his weapon, continuing its path to his stomach, sending him flying back. As he flew through the air, Naruto appeared under him, using the **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**, and shoved his fist in the small of Zabuza's back, sending him upwards. He appeared in Zabuza's vertical path, both demonic arms reared up for a hammer smash, and swung down, right on Zabuza's stomach, rocketing him to the ground. Just before he hit the ground, Naruto appeared under him, knee held high. Zabuza crashed right onto it with the center of his spine, coughing up a glob of blood in sheer pain.

Naruto smirked as he let the defeated Demon of the Mist fall of his leg.

"What… what the hell are you?" Zabuza said lowly, in so much pain.

Naruto didn't answer for a while. Deciding for the final blow to be a kick in the face, he grabbed Kubikiribocho and hefted it over his shoulder. "I'm just a devil hunter." He answered, and impaled Zabuza with his own weapon. Zabuza roared to the sky as his life left him, demonic power flooding the area from his wound from the weapon. Naruto watched as the haze of the demon from before that Zabuza created rose from his body and into Naruto's demonic arm, as the power coursed through his veins and changed the zanbatou in his grasp.

Naruto watched as the weapon shrank in width as the hole near the guard of the zanbatou shrank, but multiplied until there were five, from guard to tip. A handguard formed from the guard had nozzles on the side as some sort of mist constantly leaked from them. Finally, the visage of the demon from before appeared as a carving down the blade, its snout the tip. When Naruto gave a few experimental swings, he heard the distorted air become a low hum with each swing of his new weapon. Channeling his demonic energy into the weapon, mist poured out of the holes down the blades, creating the damnable obscuring cloud that Zabuza was known for as master of the silent kill. Naruto vaguely noticed an alien weight on his back. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Naruto saw he now sported some sort of backpack made of what appeared to be white bone. A pair of 'wings' swept down his back, stopping at his waistline, covered in slits that now, much like his sword, spewed the mist. "Hmm… Kiri Engimono. Mist Bringer." Naruto named his new weapon. He smirked as he felt the power coursing through his veins and walked towards where he though Haku might be.

**"Sensatsu Suisho!" **Haku attacked the nearest mob of thugs with her 1,000 needles of water, crippling them. She through her personal senbon at any stragglers, knocking them out with pressure points. She decided to try out one of her new techniques and stood next to an existing ice pillar she made. **"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" **Out of the large fragment to her side, dozens of needles shaped like swallows shot out, attacking more thugs. She smirked at her handiwork but scowled when she realized she was low on chakra but high on the amount of thugs closing in on her. She reached for her pouch to take out a chakra pill, only to find she was out of them. "Shit!" She cursed and went about picking them off with her senbon.

Jumping onto a nearby tree branch, she noticed the mist thickening around her, and her blood grew cold. _'Only Zabuza can make this much mist. So that means...' _Haku started in her head, only to stop the train of thought as tears fell down her cheeks. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered, horribly distraught that her new boyfriend died fighting Zabuza.

**"Demon Art: Slashing Mist Cloud!" **A voice called out, Haku snapping her head at the familiar voice, and she felt her heart swell in relief.

She watched as the thugs caught within the mist were torn apart by invisible blades from the condensed mist. She looked as a familiar mop of spiky white hair came into her line of sight, and she turned to see the familiar boy that captured her heart. "Naruto-kun!" She threw herself at him, attempting to capture his lips with hers, only to be blocked by what felt like some mask. Pulling back, she found Naruto's lower face was covered in some kind of bone armor, nozzles on either side of the vertical slits like a gasmask. From his upturned closed eyes, she could tell her was smiling at her. She huffed, pouting at the obstacle to his lips. He laughed and willed the piece of armor away, Haku immediately capturing his lips like she wanted. When she pulled back and smiled at him, she bopped him on his head. "Baka! I thought you were dead when there was so much mist!" She admonished him. "Now whats with all the armor and that sword?" she asked, eying Kiri Engimono with curiosity.

"Sorry, Haku-chan. This?" He asked, brandishing the sword and willing the 'wings' on his backpack to spread open as if he were really to take flight. "This is a gift from Zabuza-teme." He offered, snickering at her raised eyebrow, finding it adorable.

"Gift?" She parroted curiously.

"I'll explain later." Naruto offered, tapping her on her nose and jumping down to their mini-war, his facemask shifting back into place. "Bring it, you pieces of shit!" Naruto antagonized them, smirking under his mask as they roared towards him in their idiotic blind rage. He reared his sword back in a thrust. **"Demon Art: Crashing Mist Bullet!" **Naruto yelled, thrusting his sword forward, the mist leaking from the holes in the sword condensing into bullets reminiscent of the **Renkudan**, crashing towards the approaching thugs. Upon impact, the frontmost thug received a hole through his stomach, the shockwave of it sending cuts along the wound and to his allies behind him. Naruto smirked as he rocketed forward, the 'wings' augmenting his speed greatly to make it seem like he was actually flying, as he appeared within the group of thugs, the slits down his wings and the nozzles in his 'gasmask' spewing mist, obscuring their view as their blindly swung their swords on their own allies. Naruto smirked outside the mist as they struck down their own numbers. Strapping Engimono onto his back, he summoned his demon arms and had their ethereal copies form at the sides of the mist cloud, as he appeared to be holding the cloud. **"Demon Art: Crushing Mist Shell!" **He yelled, alerting the thugs to his presence, but it was too late, as he condensed the mist to capture the thugs in a solid clump of vapors, using his demon arm extensions to crush it and all inside.

He stepped back to admire his work, noting the entire field was devastated, thankfully not the main building, where Gato was surely hiding. "Let's go, Haku-chan. We got a midget to beat the fuck out of." Naruto asked of Haku, walking towards the building. Haku only nodded dumbly after watching Naruto's display of power and his odd use of solely mist. Maybe it was a new Kekkei Genkai?

Who knows with Namikaze Sparda Naruto?

End Ch. 2

So, whaddya think? Got Cerberus and my own Devil Arm design: Kiri Engimono. I think it was pretty cool, myself, but tell me what you think. Once they get out of here, Naruto will start training with his new Devil Arms. I've already decided when he'll get his Devil Trigger, and it'll be augmented by his weapons like Dante and Vergil in DMC 3, so look forward to that.

Ja ne!


End file.
